


One Spell Too Many

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: kind of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: There was something strange about the spell on the Wakefield twins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just kind of a silly fic. But fine to write.

A complicated pattern of colors flickered over the skin of the two women in front of her, an ever-changing prism of colors that never stayed the same for longer than a few moments. The more Willow Rosenberg looked at it, the more she frowned. The fragmentation of the different colors indicated the presence of more than one spell, though it was difficult to decipher the age of the original spell. The spells had blended together so well, so effortlessly, with newer ones that she was frankly surprised the young women had discovered their existence.

Suspected, rather. They weren’t inclined to believe in the supernatural - though a few pieces of their aura hinted otherwise - so it was rather shocking they even believed there was something unnatural at work.

With a sigh, she lowered her right hand and untangled her left from Vaughne, an old acquaintance but new member of the Watchers Council. Glancing over at the other witch, Willow gave her a small smile of thanks. 

“It’s a doozy of a spell alright,” Willow told the women apologetically, shifting from a kneeling position to sitting cross-legged, the cushion under her adjusting to the new position. “It looks like the original spell is a little over 30 years old, with subsequent spells being added over the years. Its hard to gauge, but it seems like the most recent one was added about five years ago, but I don’t think that’s the one that destabilized everything.”

“Is there anyway to correct it?” asked one of the women, almost begged really. “I can’t, like, live like this any more. I am totally over this…this…this isn’t even how I used to talk! I used to be more coherent, and stuff, and…Lizzie, help me out!”

The quieter of the two - Lizzie, or Elizabeth as she had been introduced - patted her sister gently on the back and continued, “We think it was one of the last spells that changed things so dramatically, in terms of our personalities. Jess never used to talk like this, in the valley girl speech. I didn’t used to be so emo, and its getting increasingly difficult to stay out of a maudlin state all the time. We seem to have completely forgotten about all the friends we had after our sophomore year of high school, and everything we did.”

“Though maybe that isn’t such a bad thing,” Elizabeth mused, her face falling. “I’m pretty sure I turned down proposals from at least two princes.”

“That’s like, totally lame,” Jessica agreed, clenching her jaw as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Taking a slow, deep breath, she clenched her hands together and forced herself to concentrate as she added, “Don’t get me wrong. I love my son Jake to pieces, but something about this life feels wrong. Is there anyway to break the spell without hurting Jake? I don’t care about anything else, but…I love my little boy.”

Tears shone in her eyes and Elizabeth quickly pulled her into a hug. Willow looked at them sadly for a moment, wishing she could fix all the unhappiness the recent spells had caused.

“I think there’s a way,” she started slowly, looking at Vaughne.

“We’ve run into a few of these types of spells,” Vaughne explained, her voice having a soothing quality that seemed to calm the twins. “Not as complicated, but there was one out in Stoneybrook, Connecticut that had a similar ‘time slowing’ element, and another one out in Ohio that was very much of the ‘selective memory’ type.”

“That one was oogy,” Willow said with a shudder. “The spellcaster was obsessed with crazy murder schemes and all kinds of creepy hauntings.”

“It was pretty twisted,” Vaughne agreed.

“It might take some time, and we’ll have to talk to some trusted friends, especially those that aren’t affected by the new spell,” Willow continued. “I know they might be hard to find, what with the spell and all, but we can’t take a chance of including anyone from your current group. Any of those people could be the actual caster. In fact, if you both could come up with a list of the people who have been around for every spell, that might help narrow it down. Whoever cast the spell has to be a part of every iteration of it; the spell would have died out without their constant refreshing of it.”

Jessica and Elizabeth exchanged glances before turning to Willow and Vaughne and nodding in unison. Elizabeth said, “If it helps, we can do it. Anything to break us out of the ridiculous part of her life we’ve sarcastically dubbed ‘the sweet life’.”


	2. The Clothes Borrowing Enigma

Elizabeth Wakefield stared blankly at the pile of shopping bags before sending a helpless look over to Dawn. “I don’t remember buying this much. Did I really buy this much?”

“Retail therapy with the Summers sister is serious business,” Dawn said with a laugh as she grabbed the closest bag and began pulling clothes out. Elizabeth looked uncertainly at the bags before shrugging.

“I guess.”

She, too, grabbed a bag and began emptying it, carefully stacking the empty bags on top of each other in a neat pile. The clothes were neatly folded and organized by type and color. Dawn raised an eyebrow at the meticulous organization, but said nothing. According to Willow, Elizabeth and her sister had years worth of memory spells to deal with, and they were bound to act a little strange now and then.

And considering Elizabeth had managed to purchase so many of the same outfits, Dawn definitely put that one in the strange tab. As if reading her mind, Elizabeth stared at the piles, her jaw dropping open in shock. “These clothes are almost exactly the same. Khaki shorts and polos in almost the same color. I don’t…I don’t even know.”

Dawn shrugged. “Just chalk it up to the spell. According to the Sparks Notes version, you were the boring twin, and Jessica was the wild one. Makes sense you’d unconsciously pick out outfits matching your characterization. But hey, good news! The ones in these bags are a lot more fun!”

As if on cue, right as Elizabeth pulled a flirty little top out of the bag Dawn held, Jessica came racing into the room. “Lizzie! I’m so glad you’re back! I have nothing to wear, and Jade is going to be here in less than an hour! I can’t let her see me wearing just any old thing, because it has been YEARS since we talked! Ooo, that is adorable!”

“Whaaa…” Dawn startled as Jessica grabbed the shirt out of Elizabeth’s hands. Glancing back from one twin to the other, neither of whom seemed to find anything wrong with what had just occurred, Dawn took a deep breath and said, “Okay, just pause for a minute.”

The twins looked at her in confusion, Jessica holding the cute top and Elizabeth somehow already back to folding clothes that were exactly alike. Dawn raised an eyebrow and gestured at the clothes, but all she received in return were blank stares. She groaned, her head falling into her hands, as she began to comprehend how, even with Willow on the case, this particular spell was particularly invasive.

“Jessica, how did you know that Elizabeth had a top you would love?” she asked, turning to the other twin before Jessica could response. “And Elizabeth, doesn’t it bother you that your sister steals brand new clothes without you getting to wear them?”

A pause met her questions as both twins looked at each other, brows furrowing in identical frowns. Dawn wanted to roll her eyes at both of them, but refrained. It was not as if they were doing it on purpose. 

“I guess…I don’t know,” Jessica said, flopping down next to Dawn on the bed, not able to let go of the shirt. “Lizzie always let’s me borrow her clothes. I guess I just didn’t think.”

“But according to the spell, she had boring taste, so why would she always just have the right outfit for you to borrow?” Dawn asked reasonably.

Again, both were silent as they puzzled over that revelation. Frowning over at the the shirt Jessica held, Elizabeth said slowly, “Honestly, I can’t remember a time when Jessica didn’t borrow my clothes. Maybe…maybe that was part of the spell? To keep us reliant on each other?”

“Not a bad thought,” Dawn admitted. “I’ll go and let Willow know. I’m sure she already has a notebook full of notes, comparing you guys to the other ones we’ve seen. Besides, aren’t you guys getting ready to meet up with old friends or something?”

“I already said that Jade will be here soon,” Jessica said, annoyance tinging her voice. “She was on the cheerleading squad with me in high school. I think our adviser tried to drown us once.”

“That’s Sunnydale levels of disturbing,” Dawn said. “Elizabeth?”

“Mandy Miller, from 6th and 7th grade,” she said promptly, pausing before shaking her head. “Something just sounds overly specific about that. She was happy to hear fro me, since she thought I had completely forgotten about her once high school hit. Will this spell ever stop feeling weird?”

Dawn shrugged, not really having an answer for her. She just hoped, for their sake, Willow and Vaughne would be able to figure things out soon.


End file.
